Returning To The Chase
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Sort Of a SEQUEL to You Just Like The Chase. Antonietta travels back to Tulsa to find Steve again. Her constant thoughts of him are becoming to much for her. Can she Find the boy of her thoughts?


_**Returning to the Chase**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Oustisders or The Fast and The Furious. Song Thinking of you belongs to Katy Perry**_

_**Summary- Sort Of a SEQUEL to You Just Like The Chase. Antonietta travels back to Tulsa to find Steve again. Her constant thoughts of him are becoming to much for her. Can she Find the boy of her thoughts.**_

_**AN.. I know it's not great but I just wanted to put it out there. It's really bad. **_

_**SORRY. **_

**_Warning- Some swearing._**

_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**_

**_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_**

**_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_**

The alarm clock rang, a hand slapped down on the annoying creature. Antonietta threw the covers off her body and went to have a shower. Once she finished in the shower she got dressed in a light pair of blue jeans which rest nicely on her hip and showed off her butterfly tattoo on her hip and a white halter top which reached just below her breast and showed off her firm taught stomach, and the butterfly handing from her belly button piercing. Walking over to her dresser she sat down and started to dry her long black hair, and she put on some eyeliner, mascara and some lip gloss. Once she was ready for the day, Antonietta Toretto walked over to her bed and found Vince sleeping on it.

It had been 8 months since Antonietta returned to L.A after Dominic ran to Mexico after the whole failure in the heist. Everyone got back to normal, well as normal as they could be with Jessie being dead. Anyways sometime later Vince and Antonietta finally got together but it was more for sex.

Antonietta looked once more and Vince and walked downstairs.

Lately she had been thinking of Tulsa and Soda, Dally and everyone else she had meet that night but mostly Steve. She had promised herself she was going to return one day but she never got around to it.

A few minutes later everyone came downstairs for breakfast including Vince.

"Morning Baby." Vince said as he kissed her cheek and sat down

_**He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**_

"Morning." Antonietta said quietly and ate her breakfast, everyone headed down to the shop and started to work, Mia stay behind to do the dishes and Antonietta decided to help her

**_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._**

**_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned_**

"So what's wrong?" Mia asked

"What do you mean?"

"You really weren't all lovey dovey with Vince this morning, so what gives?"

"You remember what I told you about being in Tulsa?"

"Yeah you said that you meet some nice people, and you said you liked one of them."

"I keep thinking about him, every time I'm with Vince I think of him instead."

"Hunny, you need to end whatever you have with Vince and go to Tulsa."

"I can't, Mia. What if he got back together with the girl I practically encouraged him to get back together with?"

"How will you know if you don't go?"

"Maybe I will."She went upstairs and pack her stuff into some suitcases, after that she went to the shop and found Vince.

"Hey Vince."

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Ithinkweshouldtakeabreak." Antonietta said really fast

"What?"

"I said I think we should take a break."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know who I am." I said to Vince then turned to the others who were watching including Mia. " I appreciate everything you guys have done. I care about you all, but this is not me." Antonietta said while gesturing to herself. "I need to find out who I am." Antonietta quickly hugged Mia and Letty, Leon and Brian, before turning to Dominic

"Thank you for everything." She said while hugging him

"Be safe. And you are always welcome here."

"I'll be back I promise."

"Good." Dominic let go and Antonietta walked over to Vince

"I'm Sorry." She said while hugging him

"I'm not." he replied once they let go. Antonietta got out her car keys and waved to the guys before driving off.

A couple of days later Antonietta finally reached Tulsa, she had stopped for a couple of races on the way. She drove around for a little bit, she remember most of Tulsa even though last time she was there was 8 months ago. Antonietta remembered Soda's words from the night at the track.

_"Good Luck. And if you ever come Back check out a gas station called DX."_Soda had said

She started searching for the DX, once she found it she parked the car and went inside. There was a young lady standing at the register

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Do you know a Sodapop or Steve?"

"Randle and Curtis?" She asked

"Yeah I think so." Antonietta replied

"There in the back I'll get them."

"Thanks." a minutes later the girl came back with Sodapop.

"Well well if it isn't Miss. L.A."

"So you remember me?"

"I could never forget you." They hugged quickly

"Is Steve here?"

"Nah, he said he had to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"He said he was going to visit someone. Come on I'll take you there."

"Okay." Soda and Antonietta got into her car and the Soda drove them to the....

"Cemetery?" Antonietta asked confused

"Steve'll explain." Antonietta got out and walked towards the gate, she looked back at Soda who was smiling encouragly, she sighed and walked to the gate. Finally she found Steve and he was sitting in the grass under a huge tree. Antonietta walked over to him and sat down beside him

"Told you I would come back."

"How are you Antonietta?"

"I don't know I've been thinking about you a lot lately." Antonietta looked at the stone in front of them It read, _Evie Robertson_.

"She died 4 months ago in a accident, her drunk ass of a boyfriend wrapped them around a pole."

"Holy Shit."

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a few minutes and Antonietta watched the sky change to dark

"So I'm guessing you two never worked things out?" Antonietta asked

"Yeah. I went to her house that night and she had been sleeping with some other guy."

"Sorry."

"So what have you been up too?" Steve asked

"While I been living in L.A for the past couple of months and started a relationship with Vince. But it was weird."

"How?"

"Every time I was with him I was thinking about you."

"Oh."

"Oh. That all you have to say. I practically said I love you and you say oh. Maybe I shouldn't have come. It was a mistake." Antonietta got up and walked back towards the side walk, suddenly a hand caught her wrist and she turned around and yanked it out of the person's grasp.

"I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean exactly?" Antonietta asked

" I meant... I don't know. But I never once have stopped thinking about you."

"Not once?"

"Not once. " Steve whispered as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

_**You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know**_

**_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._**

**_AN.. I know its not great but whatever. Song Thinking of You Belongs to Katy Perry_**


End file.
